Emptiness
by whatamitoyou
Summary: Mingyu yang berubah, dan Wonwoo yang mencintainya. Tapi Wonwoo sudah berpacaran dengan Seungcheol tanpa Mingyu ketahui, atau mungkin Mingyu yang pura pura tak tahu? Meanie incest! Woncoups.


_**Mingyu x Wonwoo**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah~" desah Jeon Wonwoo lega, ia yang kelelahan karena mengurus murid murid yang sakit di uks sekolah dan hanya wonwoo yang mengurus mereka hari ini karena jadwal piket di uks yang seharusnya bersama dengan teman sekelasnya, Yoon Jeonghan.

Jeonghan tidak masuk sekolah dikarenakan sakit, jadilah ia harus bertugas sendiri.

Wonwoo duduk dikursi dan melamunkan sesuatu yang tak beraturan di pikirannya. Membayangkan orang yang ia sukai, bukan! Atau lebih tepatnya orang yang wonwoo cintai. Wonwoo selalu tersenyum miris memikirkan perasaannya sendiri.

 ** _-BRAK!_**

"Cepat tolong anak ini!" teriak Seungcheol yanag membuka pintu uks dan memapah tubuh seseorang yang sangat wonwoo kenali. Wajahnya sedikit babak belur, kedua pipinya memar dan membiru dengan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir kanannya.

"Mingyu?!" wonwoo terkejut bukan main mendapati mingyu dengan wajahnya yang mengenaskan seperti itu. Wonwoo pun ikut memapah tubuh mingyu. Dan membawanya ke ranjang dan membaringkannya.

"Aghh" mingyu meringis kecil.

"Wonwoo, tolong kau obati mingyu, aku akan membereskan anak yang tadi berkelahi dikelas dengan mingyu" ujar seungcheol, sang Ketua Osis. Wonwoo menjawabnya dengan anggukkan. Seungcheol tersenyum, menggenggam tangan kanan wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya yang jauh lebih besar dan berucap pelan..

"Hwaiting!" wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Melihat senyuman dari wonwoo, seungcheol melepas genggamannya, dan keluar uks dengan tergesa gesa. Pintu uks pun tertutup. Dan kini hanya ada wonwoo dan mingyu di uks.

Wonwoo menoleh kearah mingyu yang terbaring, mingyu membelakangi nya.

 _'_ _Lagi lagi dia tak menatapku'_ wonwoo bergumam dalam hatinya.

"Hhh.." wonwoo menghela napasnya berat. Wonwoo mengambil air hangat kedalam mangkuk plastik juga handuk kecil dan beberapa obat juga plaster. Ia duduk ditepi ranjang. Mingyu masih tetap membelakanginya.

"Balikan badanmu" ucap wonwoo.

Mingyu bergeming. Tak sedikitpun merubah posisinya.

"Kubilang balikan badanmu, biar aku obati lukamu itu" ulang wonwoo dengan meninggikan sedikit suaranya.

Dan masih, mingyu tak menjawabnya dan tak kunjung mengubah posisinya.

"Apa harus kupaksa, hah? Kim Mingyu?" suara wonwoo merendah tapi terdengar tegas.

Dengan gerakan perlahan mingyu membalikan badannya, menyamping kearah wonwoo.

"Duduklah" wonwoo membangunkan tubuh mingyu dengan pelan dan memposisikannya untuk duduk.

"Hhhh…" lagi lagi wonwoo menghela napasnya dengan panjang. Dan mulai mencelupkan handuk tersebut kedalam air hangat di mangkuk tersebut.

"Aw!" mingyu kembali meringis saat handuk hangat itu menyentuh luka dipipinya.

"Kalau kau cengeng seperti ini, tidak usah berkelahi segala" sindir wonwoo sambil terus membersihkan luka di pipinya dan darah yang ada di sudut bibir mingyu.

"Kau.. Jangan ikut campur, Wonu hyung" jawabnya dingin tanpa menatap wonwoo.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Hyung' disini. Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk seolah tak mengenalmu? nanti orang orang sekolah tau kalau aku adalah kakak kandungmu" ujar wonwoo. Mendengar itu, mingyu mengarahkan kedua bola matanya tepat bertatapan dengan mata wonwoo.

Ya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo adalah saudara kandung yang sudah lama terpisah. Karena sewaktu kecil wonwoo dibawa oleh ibunya pergi dari rumah ayahnya karna pertengkaran yang cukup besar.

Dan setelah wonwoo menginjak kelas 2 SMA juga mingyu yang menginjak kelas 1 SMA yang sama, orang tua mereka bertemu untuk rujuk kembali. Tapi wonwoo sangat tak bisa percaya dengan prilaku mingyu adiknya sekarang. Tak seperti dulu waktu saat masih kecil dan tinggal bersama, mingyu yang selalu manja padanya, yang dulu cengeng, lembut, ceria, dan selalu tersenyum manis. Kini telah hilang dari diri mingyu yang sekarang, membuat wonwoo teramat _shock_ saat bertemu kembali dengan adiknya itu. Sampai sampai wonwoo melihat sosok lain di diri mingyu. Sosok seorang laki laki dewasa, bukan hanya sekedar adiknya.

"Sudah selesai" wajah mingyu kini bersih dari darah. Dan lukanya tertutup oleh plaster.

"Kumohon, lain kali jangan berkelahi disekolah lagi. Apalagi dengan teman sekelasmu. Hentikan sikap burukmu Kim Mingyu, kau yang dulu benar benar hilang. Jangan kecawakan aku, ayah, ib—"

"Cukup!" bentakan cukup keras dari mingyu menghentikan ucapan wonwoo.

 ** _-Grepp_**

Mingyu mencengkram lengan kiri wonwoo dengan kuat. Membuat wonwoo sedikit mengernyit sakit.

"Akh! Mingyu, lepaskan.. sakit" tangan wonwoo mencoba melepas genggaman erat mingyu dilengannya. Mingyu menatap intens wonwoo dan semakin mempererat genggamannya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Jangan perlakukan aku seakan akan kalau aku ini anak kecil, aku sudah menjadi laki laki dewasa!" mingyu kembali membentak kakaknya. Menekan disetiap kata katanya. Wonwoo mematung mendengar bentakkan dari adiknya.

Mata mingyu berkaca kaca. Ia akan menangis?

 ** _-Sreet_**

"—eemphh" mingyu yang tiba tiba mencium wonwoo dengan paksa, membuat wonwoo membulakan matanya tak percaya apa yang sedang adiknya ini lakukan.

"Engg-emhh" tubuh wonwoo semakin terkunci oleh tangan kanan mingyu yang mendekap pinggang rampingnya, dan tangan kirinya yang memegangi tengkuknya erat. Wonwoo terus berontak, mendorong dan memukul dada adiknya.

Tangan kanan mingyu semakin liar, berpindah ke dada kiri wonwoo. seketika tubuh wonwoo menggeliat geli merasakan jemari mingyu mengelus dan menekan puting dada wonwoo yang masih tertutup raph oleh baju seragamnya.

Tenaga wonwoo semakin melemah, ia tak berontak lagi membuat mingyu membuka kedua matanya sedikit, melihat mata wonwoo yang menatapnya sayu membuat mingyu semakin bernapsu untuk bertindak lanjut ke tubuh kakaknya sendiri.

Ciuman mingyu mulai melembut, diiringi elusan dan remasannya pada dada dan puting wonwoo yang juga mulai melembut.

 _'_ _Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Setelah melihat sikapmu yang berubah, aku benar benar sangat terpukul, sampai sampai aku melihat sosok lain dari dirimu. Melihatmu bukan hanya sebagai adikku, tapi sebagai seorang laki laki…'_

 _'_ _Laki laki yang kucintai ..'_

"Ahh" wonwoo mendesah panjang namun pelan, saat mingyu melepaskan ciuman dimulutnya. Ciuman itu berpindah mengulum dagu wonwoo. Menjilatinya, mengulum dan terkadang menghisap dagu tersebut. Wonwoo pasrah, walau hatinya terus berteriak berkata ' **Tidak** ' untuk perlakuan mingyu kepadanya.

Mingyu kembali menarik tengkuk wonwoo, mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga kiri wonwoo.

"Jangan berikan hatimu pada orang lain" bisik mingyu, dan kembali mulut itu beralih ke kulit leher wonwoo. menjilat dan melumatnya cepat dan kasar.

"Aghh!" erangan wonwoo keluar dengan cukup keras, merasakan kulit lehernya disedot kuat oleh mingyu. Sampai ia rasakan gesekan gigi tajam mingyu pada kulit lehernya.

Tangan kanan mingyu yang sedari tadi masih bermain di dada sebelah kanan wonwoo, sekarang tangan besar itu mulai menerobos masuk kedalam baju seragam wonwoo secara perlahan.

"Mi-minggyu-ah!" mata wonwoo sontak terbelalak lebar merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh puting didadanya yang sudah menegang. Memilin puting wonwoo dan menarik puting itu sesekali.

"Kumohon ming-gyu ah, hentikan" pinta wonwoo

Seketika itu mingyu menghentikan perbuatan bejadnya. Mingyu mendongakan kepalanya dari leher wonwoo saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah jatuh ke pipinya.

Dilihatnya wonwoo yang menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya yang terpejam dengan air mata yang keluar dari sudut kedua mata sipit itu. Wonwoo menangis. Sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya sedari dulu.

"Wonu?" sahut mingyu lirih.

Sekilas tangisan wonwoo membuat mingyu kembali mengingat masa lalunya.. Masa lalu saat ia berpisah dengan kakaknya. Masa lalu yang membuatnya menjadi anak berandalan seperti sekarang..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haai~ kirim masukan kalian dong buat ff ini~ hahaha btw ini FF Meanie incest ke 2 gw^^ kelanjutan chapter dan seberapa panjang chapter tergantung seberapa banyak antusias readers di kotak review~ arigatou /\**


End file.
